


Stop the Clock

by lovedream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clingy Jaemin, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, based on the time jaehyun told jaemin he can kiss jaehyun until jaemin is 24, only the second chapter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedream/pseuds/lovedream
Summary: Jaemin had always been affectionate, and that included physically. Truthfully, Jaehyun didn’t mind all that much. He may not have been as eager for on-camera skinship as some of his bandmates were, but that didn’t mean he hated it. But when it came time to prepare for their 2020 unit, and Jaehyun and Jaemin were spending more time together than they ever had, even more than they had in the Rookies days, Jaehyun realized he had underestimated the degree of Jaemin’s clinginess.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because jaemin has a big obvious crush on jaehyun and their moments over the years make me feel feelings. especially this recent one in the make a wish dance practice behind the scenes video where jaemin gave jaehyun the most intimate back hug possibly ever, eyes closed and all. i hope you enjoy this! :) 
> 
> thank you to nat for beta-ing! i really appreciated your suggestions, comments, and thoughts! you are the coolest ever. ♥

Jaemin had always been affectionate, and that included physically. Truthfully, Jaehyun didn’t mind all that much. He may not have been as eager for on-camera skinship as some of his bandmates were, but that didn’t mean he hated it. But when it came time to prepare for their 2020 unit, and Jaehyun and Jaemin were spending more time together than they ever had, even more than they had in the Rookies days, Jaehyun realized he had underestimated the degree of Jaemin’s clinginess.

In the very first dance practice for their unit, Jaemin had his arm around Jaehyun’s waist during every water break. During warm-up stretching, when Jaehyun sat with his legs spread and reached forward, trying to get his chest to touch the ground, Jaemin had his hands on Jaehyun’s back, pushing him down, helping him along. 

On their second day of practice, Jaemin brought an extra towel. 

“What’s that for?” Shotaro asked.

“For one sweaty hyung,” Jaemin replied, then dabbed at Jaehyun’s forehead. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened with surprise at the gesture. With an eyebrow raised, Shotaro glanced between them suspiciously. But then Taeyong called Shotaro to come over to him and Lucas to drill a part of the choreography, and Jaehyun was left alone with Jaemin.

“You didn’t have to,” Jaehyun said.

Jaemin continued to pat the beads of sweat from Jaehyun’s hairline dry before he moved to Jaehyun’s slick neck. “You sweat so much, it’ll get on the floor. It’s a slipping hazard. I’m being cautious.”

Jaehyun grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oho, that’s the band mom for you.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “How’s this for band mom?” he asked, then whipped Jaehyun’s ass with the towel so loud that Doyoung looked up from his phone, on which he had been scrolling through fifty different pictures of himself to decide on one to post on Instagram. “That sounded like it hurt,” he commented offhandedly.

Jaehyun’s ears burned bright red and he reached back to sooth his stinging ass. “No, just…unexpected.”

Jaemin’s hands followed suit. He reached around Jaehyun to pat his butt a few times, which was where Jaehyun drew the line. “I don’t think so,” he said, and grabbed Jaemin’s wrists and twisted them out of the way. Jaemin yelped in pain and Jaehyun grinned. But then Jaemin maneuvered himself around Jaehyun’s body, managing to extricate his hands from Jaehyun’s grip. The grin disappeared from Jaehyun’s face. The next thing he knew Jaemin was jumping on his back and Jaehyun’s hands instinctively caught Jaemin under his thighs so as not to let him fall. Jaemin cackled victoriously and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Jaemin. What the hell, get off.”

“Don’t wanna,” Jaemin responded. He buried his nose in the back of Jaehyun’s hair and then _sniffed._ It made Jaehyun self-conscious because his hair was drenched with sweat and he was sure he smelled bad.

“Ugh, Jaemin, seriously. Get down.”

Jaemin sighed. It sounded happy and relaxed. “Hyung,” he said, “why do you smell so good even when you’re sweaty?” 

Jaehyun stopped in his tracks. For a second, he felt his heart beat faster than normal. But he regained his composure in the blink of an eye. “Gross, Jaemin.” He marched them over to the couch in the corner and squatted a bit, then dropped Jaemin onto it. 

“Hyung,” Jaemin whined. “Don’t go. Sit with me. Taeyong hyung hasn’t called us yet.” 

Jaehyun knew that if he turned around he’d be met with the sight of a pouting Jaemin, his white-blonde hair sticking to his neck with sweat, his cap pulled over his bare face, his huge smile of perfect teeth and chapped lips. 

“I’m going to run through the first segment,” Jaehyun said, and then joined Taeyong, Lucas and Shotaro.

-

As the practices wore on, Jaehyun begrudgingly grew accustomed to the frequency of Jaemin’s physical affection. Jaemin was almost… _possessive._ When they were seated on the couch in the corner of the room, Jaemin sat so close that he was practically on Jaehyun’s lap. If Jaehyun stared too long at Lucas’ bare, muscular arms, or at Xiaojun’s chest that was visible through his loose sleeveless shirt, Jaehyun would feel the heat of Jaemin’s laser-beam stare on the back of his head. For reasons he could not explain if he tried, Jaemin’s territorial behavior sent sparks of electricity down Jaehyun’s spine.

Worse than that, a few times, when they were in the midst of drilling new moves for the choregraphy in front of the mirror, Jaemin would plant wet kisses on Jaehyun’s cheek, the back of his hand, over his clothed shoulder. It used to make Jaehyun laugh, back when they were younger, but now it made Jaehyun feel…something else. Something he refused to name when it came to Jaemin. At first, Jaehyun would laugh and swipe the slobber off his skin with an exaggerated motion, and then wipe the moisture onto Jaemin’s clothes. But then the kisses became so frequent that Jaehyun stopped pretending to mind in favor of continuing practice.

“Jaemin-ah,” Taeyong called sweetly, five hours into their choreography learning session. “I know he’s a cutie, but can you please wait until we’re on a break to kiss Jaehyunie? We really need to get this down so we can all go home and get some sleep.”

Doyoung and Lucas chortled as Jaehyun’s ears went bright red. 

“Ah, sorry about that. Yeah, I can wait,” Jaemin said, his deep voice devoid of embarrassment. 

Though he heeded Taeyong’s words to not mess around when they were actively dancing, Jaemin still didn’t let up his touchy tendencies, not even when there were cameras on. He remained fixed to Jaehyun’s side. At one point, while they were all filming for a vlog, Jaemin came up to Jaehyun and gave him a tender back hug, complete with his nose buried in the back of Jaehyun’s neck and his long eyelashes tickling the skin there. Jaehyun felt him inhale, long and slow. Conscious of the camera capturing all of this, Jaehyun masked the way his breath caught in his throat with a smile at the lens. 

Even when the camera was gone, Jaemin remained. His warm body encased Jaehyun’s back, his arms a gentle pressure on Jaehyun’s torso. Even though they were both hot and sweaty from dancing for so long, Jaehyun found Jaemin’s additional warmth and weight pleasant, not overbearing. The intimacy of the hold rattled Jaehyun.

“Jaemin, is everything alright?”

The question seemed to catch Jaemin off-guard. “Yeah, why? I’m always like this.”

“You are, but I don’t know that you’ve done… _that_ before. Not in front of a camera, at least.”

Jaemin looked off to the side and Jaehyun pursed his lips. He knew that he wasn’t the best at making time for the younger guys, but he still thought that he was at least close enough to Jaemin that Jaemin shouldn’t feel the need to keep secrets from him. Briefly, Jaehyun felt a twinge of guilt. Had he been neglecting this relationship? He guided them to the sofa and sat down next to Jaemin.

“Jaemin-ah, hyung is sorry.”

Jaemin looked back at Jaehyun with speed that expressed surprise, but an expression that tried to hide that surprise. “What for?”

“I guess I haven’t been spending enough time with you. Did you feel lonely?”

One side of Jaemin’s mouth quirked up in a grin, showing a flash of those perfect white teeth. “No, Jaehyun hyung. It’s not that. You know me, I like being alone a lot.”

“So there is something, then. You can tell me if you want.” Jaehyun spoke softly. He didn’t want to make Jaemin feel like he had to tell Jaehyun, but it was important that Jaemin knew that he could.

“I don’t know. I just haven’t been around you this much in a long time. I’m happy, and,” Jaemin paused and bit his chapped lower lip. “I kind of don’t want it to end.”

“Oh. Um.” Jaehyun cleared his throat. Why was Jaemin so sweet to him? It never made sense to Jaehyun, not once since their Rookies days, why Jaemin clung to him more than any of the other older guys. Jaehyun wasn’t as thoughtful and nurturing as Taeyong, he didn’t go out of his way to take the younger boys out to play like Doyoung had, he wasn’t as cool and experienced as Johnny. But Jaemin had always made it clear that Jaehyun was his favorite. 

“Hm,” Jaemin hummed with an intrigue expression on his face. Then he smiled, all his teeth showing, and leaned forward so fast Jaehyun didn’t even have time to react. Jaemin got all up in his space, his face less than an inch from Jaehyun’s and kissed the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun’s heart dropped into his stomach. He was petrified, not because he disliked what Jaemin had done, but because he was shocked that he didn’t feel the urge to wrench himself away from the surprise kiss.

“J-Jaemin? What are you-”

Jaemin slung one leg over one of Jaehyun’s. He put an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and pulled him in close with strength that took Jaehyun by surprise.

“Actually, there is something I was worried about.”

Jaehyun struggled to gather his wits about him. He felt like he had whiplash. Had Jaemin not just kissed the corner of his lips? Even for Jaemin, clingy as he was, that wasn’t normal. Yet Jaemin was acting like nothing had happened and was continuing the conversation. Jaehyun breathed in deeply and tried to focus on the situtation at hand. Jaemin was finally opening up to him about what was on his mind, and he expected Jaehyun to be mentally present for him. Jaehyun processed this all in a few seconds, and then planted a hand on Jaemin’s thigh as a gesture to encourage Jaemin to keep talking. “Yeah? What is it?”

Jaemin spoke with an uncharacterisitically neutral tone. “It’s something you told me. A long time ago now, actually.”

“And it’s been bothering you all this time?” Jaehyun asked. His heart sped up just a bit with nervousness at an incoming confronation with a past mistake. It was never easy for Jaehyun to deal with things like that, because he tried so hard to please everyone. He hated being reminded that despite his best efforts, and despite the image he was supposed to uphold to the world, he was not perfect. And it hurt particularly bad that the person he’d failed this time was Jaemin, who was so loving towards Jaehyun. Without meaning to, Jaehyun squeezed Jaemin’s thigh tighter, his trembling fingers digging into the meat of the inner side. “I’m sorry. I hope you’ll tell me what it is, so I can apologize properly for it.”

But Jaehyun didn’t get the chance to, because it was time to get back to work. “Jaehyun, Jaemin,” Doyoung called from the center of the practice room floor. “Break’s over, let’s all run through it again. Come here please.”

Sighing and grumbling, Jaemin unwound himself from around Jaehyun. When the warmth of Jaemin’s thigh left his hand, Jaehyun remembered where he was and cleared his throat. 

“I’ll come to your dorm soon and tell you,” Jaemin said. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah. Sure. You’re always welcome.”

Jaemin smiled and joined the rest of them in the opening formation. Jaehyun took a breath, waited for his ears to stop burning, and then joined them, too.

-

Days passed, and Jaehyun found himself replaying the recent…events involving Jaemin in his head. No matter how hard he tried to focus on other tasks at hand, of which he had an endless list, Jaehyun couldn’t shake the impression of Jaemin’s warm body draped over his own. And when he remembered the way Jaemin’s lips had pressed to the corner of his mouth, Jaehyun felt like that spot on his skin was tingling all over again. It was frustrating. He was a twenty-four year old man getting all hung up on one very clingy, very handsome twenty-one year old who thought Jaehyun smelled good even when he was drenched in sweat. 

“Come on, focus…” he muttered to himself. In Jaehyun’s hand was the script for the next few scenes they were going to film for his drama. He tried to read his lines again, then attempted to recite it from memory. But when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Jaemin in his plain practice clothes, face naturally handsome without makeup, hair flat and unstyled, and a smile so bright it was hard to look directly at.

Sighing, Jaehyun set the script aside and gave up for the time being. He checked his phone and saw that he had an unread message from Jaemin. _Jaehyun hyung,_ it read, _I’m finishing up a schedule with Jeno, then I’ll come by ^_^._ The text was followed by an animated sticker of a bear getting knocked over by a stampede of hearts. Jaehyun blinked at his phone screen a few times, then got up and busied his hands with tidying his space. God, when did his desk get so messy, and why did he leave his sheet music all over the floor around his keyboard instead of on the actual stand? His hands flew around the corners of the room getting things together. Jungwoo was still out, so Jaehyun took it upon himself to make Jungwoo’s bed for him. Once that was done, the room looked much better.

By the time Jaehyun finished organizing his records and putting any stray laundry in the hamper, Jaemin had arrived. He knocked on the open door and walked in. 

“Hey. Thanks for coming,” Jaehyun said. Jaemin’s hair was still styled from his schedule, but his face was bare. He must have removed the makeup on the way over with cleansing tissue or something.

“Hey. I can’t believe I’ve never actually been to this room before,” Jaemin murmured.

That couldn’t be true, could it? “I could’ve sworn you’d been over before.”

“Well, I’ve come to see Mark once or twice.”

“Oh.” 

“But I only came over because I was really hoping to see you,” Jaemin said. 

Jaehyun gulped. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He was suddenly hyperaware of Jaemin shutting the door to the room, allowing them to be alone together for the first time in…maybe the first time ever. The air felt charged, but Jaehyun didn’t know if he was just imagining it. 

“O-oh, um. Really? Thanks,” Jaehyun mumbled stupidly.

Jaemin’s eyes had gone half-lidded, and he approached Jaehyun slowly. Then, all of a sudden, he broke out into a big smile and rushed Jaehyun, landing both of them on Jaehyun’s bed, Jaemin’s arms and legs wrapped around Jaehyun’s body. He buried his face in Jaehyun’s neck and inhaled deeply. Jaehyun shivered at the sensation.

“I see Mark all the damn time, why would I come here for him? The whole time, I would just be dreaming about seeing you, my cool, handsome Jaehyun hyung.”

Jaehyun maneuvered as much as he could in Jaemin’s tight grip; not so that he could extricate himself, but instead to look at Jaemin as he talked. For once, Jaemin wasn’t meeting his gaze. 

“I kept hoping you’d be around, and you’d see me and get all happy, and you’d tell me to come hang out in your room. I dreamt about that all the time.”

“Jaemin…”

“But you weren’t around.” Jaemin pouted cutely, exaggeratedly. Jaehyun smiled and poked Jaemin’s puffed out cheek. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaehyun said.

Jaemin laughed loudly and tightened his hold on Jaehyun’s body.

“Never met someone as clingy as you, I think,” Jaehyun said. He managed to get just one arm free, and he used it to stroke Jaemin’s hair with the backs of his fingers. “I don’t even know why you do it to me so much. Like, I’ve always wondered that. Why me? Weren’t you closest to Yuta in the Rookies days? I would’ve thought it’d be him.”

Jaemin’s fingers curled in Jaehyun’s shirt, digging into his sides. It was just on the right side of hurting.

“Why would you say that? You know how much I like you.” Jaemin’s voice had gone low. Jaehyun could sometimes forget just how deep Jaemin’s voice really was now. It was a shocking reminder hearing it like this, while they were wound around each other in Jaehyun’s bed. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat again. “So, you came here to tell me what was bothering you, right? I have to say, I’m a little pleased. It’s not often one of the younger ones comes to me with their troubles. It’s usually Johnny, Doyoung, or Taeyong-hyung.”

“There you go again,” Jaemin said, and this time he sounded annoyed. He unwound himself from Jaehyun and sat up in the bed. Jaehyun followed suit, positioning himself across from Jaemin, and looked at him inquisitively. “Why do you do that? Why do you compare yourself to the other hyungs? I’ve already said I like you. What does anyone else have to do with that?”

“I…Jaemin, I don’t understand.”

“Do you wanna know why I was upset the other day? Why I can’t stop clinging to you?”

“Y-yeah, if you feel comfortable telling me, though I understand if you’d rather talk to Doyoung or someone.”

“Jaehyun hyung, stop. It’s you. You’re the one I want to tell. You’re the one I want to cling to.” As if to prove his point, Jaemin clambered on to Jaehyun’s lap. Instinctively, Jaehyun’s hands came up to settle on Jaemin’s waist to prevent him from the chance of falling, as they were sitting close to the edge. 

“You like to touch me, too, don’t you?” Jaemin asked, and Jaehyun nearly stopped breathing. Jaemin came closer to him, closer to his face. “You let me cling to you, but you push Donghyuck off when he tries to kiss you, don’t you? Jaehyun hyung, don’t you understand how that makes me feel? It makes it impossible to stop…to stop…”

“To stop what?” Jaehyun asked. His hands were tighter on Jaemin’s waist now. Jaemin’s face lowered into the crook of his neck, his eyelashes tickling the underside of his jaw, his breath hot and damp against the hollow above his collarbone. Jaehyun felt like his chest was constricted and he couldn’t take a breath.

“To stop touching you. To stop craving your attention. Because you give it to me, and its like a hit of dopamine every time, when you let me kiss you.” Jaemin pressed his lips onto Jaehyun’s neck. “I’m not a kid anymore, you know.”

“Jaemin, I…I don’t know what to say. I don’t understand what you mean. Do you need me to do something? Tell hyung. I know I’m not the best at giving advice, but I’ll try.”

“Damn it, hyung, I don’t need advice. I need you to…just…”

Jaehyuns head spun. What was going on? Things were fine just a few moments ago. Jaehyun had been enjoying the intimacy of their closeness and their conversation, but now the situation felt tense. But also, there was an undercurrent of anticipation between them. Jaehyun wondered where things were going, but before his mind could wander too far, Jaemin nuzzled further into Jaehyun’s neck. It tickled, it felt good, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but cradle the back of Jaemin’s head with one hand and encourage the act. 

Suddenly, the warmth on Jaehyun’s neck was gone. Jaemin had pulled back just enough to look Jaehyun in the eye. 

“You wanna know why I was clinging to you so much in practice, hyung?”

“Yes. Please tell me.” Jaehyun needed to solve this. He needed to right his past wrong, and earn Jaemin’s unadultered affection back. Needed Jaemin to do his weird sniffing thing to the back of Jaehyun’s head again.

Jaemin smiled, but it looked wrong. It was tinged with sadness.

“It’s because of what you said a long time ago to me. You said I could only kiss you and cling to you like this until I turned twenty-four years old.”

It felt like a punch to the gut, the way all the air left Jaehyun suddenly. “Wha—Jaemin-ah, that—” 

“I know it was just kind of a joke. But my teenaged brain took it very literally back then, and I’ve never been able to stop thinking about it. I’m already twenty-one, hyung, I don’t have much time left. And I don’t know when the next time we’ll be together this much is. What if we’re never in a unit together again?” Jaemin’s frown deepened, and Jaehyun burned with the need to make that sadness disappear. “I feel like I’m running out of chances,” Jaemin finished with a tight whisper.

“Well, technically you’re still twenty in international age,” Jaehyun blurted, and immediately regretted it. “S-sorry, I mean—”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I don’t want to stop kissing you when I turn twenty-four,” Jaemin said, and he took one of Jaehyun’s hands in his own and maintained eye contact with him as he kissed it slowly. His chapped lips scratched at Jaehyun’s smooth skin, but Jaehyun really, really did not mind. “I never want to stop.”

“J-Jaemin-ah,” Jaehyun said, his voice a little incredulous. “That was…that was just a joke, back then. I was just messing around.”

“Can I ask why you made that joke?” Jaemin asked. He inched up further on Jaehyun’s lap, so he was straddling Jaehyun’s upper thighs instead of his knees. God, how was Jaemin so _warm_?

“I don’t even remember clearly, it was so long ago. I was young, too, it was a dumb thing to say.”

“But why, hyung?”

“I guess, maybe, I thought by that age you…you would have grown out of it? I don’t know. Maybe I thought when you were twenty-four you’d be done with clinging to me and would have a girlfriend or a boyfriend of your own that you would want to spend all your time with. I didn’t know it bothered you so much, Jaemin-ah, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun put on his best smile and patted the side of Jaemin’s face. “Don’t worry about it so much, okay? If, when you turn twenty-four, you still want to cling to this old hyung, you can, okay? Don’t be upset, yeah?”

Jaemin was quiet for a moment. From where Jaehyun’s hand rested on the side of Jaemin’s face, the base of his hand falling on Jaemin’s neck, Jaehyun could feel Jaemin’s pulse grow more rapid. “What about kisses?” Jaemin asked.

“What?”

“You said I could cling to you after twenty-four. What about kissing? Can I kiss you as long as I want, too?”

Jaehyun stared at Jaemin wordlessly. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Honestly, he still thought Jaemin was half-joking. Would he really want to cling to Jaehyun like this three, four years down the road?

“I don’t know about that, Jaemin. Um. I mean I suppose kisses on the cheek would be okay? I honestly don’t know how to answer you. What if you’re in a relationship by then?” Even as he said, Jaehyun’s heart twinged. He realized he didn’t want that to happen, not anymore. “Wouldn’t they be bothered if you were kissing the back of my hand, my neck, th-the corner of my mouth…” Jaehyun looked off to the side. He could feel his ears turning bright red at the memory. Damn it. Why couldn’t his body play it cool the way he’d trained his face to? Why had he been so slow at realizing why he liked the way Jaemin clung to him whenever they were in the same room?

“Then I guess I have to use the time I have now,” Jaemin said, and surged forward. Before Jaehyun could react, Jaemin was pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun’s body responded before his mind could. He closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him even closer. His other arm snaked up the back of Jaemin’s neck, fingers curling in his hair and the base of his hand pushing Jaemin’s head down more, letting their lips crush together. The pressure felt good, too good, and Jaehyun got lost in it, until he came back to his senses.

Jaehyun pulled back, panting shallowly. 

“Hyung,” Jaemin said, barely giving Jaehyun any time to recover. “Stop talking about some hypothetical relationship of mine when I turn twenty-four. You’re the only person I want to kiss. So please…don’t make me stop.”

Suddenly, everything fell into place. Bits and pieces of memories connected together like puzzle pieces in Jaehyun’s brain. Jaemin clinging to him during their 2018 project, during SMTOWN in Chile, during every day of practice for their 2020 unit, and so many other times. Including one time that had nothing to do with work; a time when Jaehyun had gone to visit the Dreamies’ dorm while Mark and Haechan were staying with 127, worrying that the younger kids might feel lonely or lost with part of themselves missing. Then, too, Jaemin had been over the moon, and had decidedly not stopped clinging to Jaehyun the whole time he was there. Then, too, Jaehyun never minded. When Jaehyun really thought about it, maybe he’d always enjoyed Jaemin’s warmth. The warmth of his skin, sure, but the warmth in his dark brown eyes, too.

“Okay,” Jaehyun whispered. “Okay. You don’t have to stop. I promise, it’s okay.”

Jaemin sniffed once, then smiled wide. “Good,” he said, and then dove back in to kiss Jaehyun again. This time, Jaehyun was ready. He wrapped both arms around Jaemin’s waist, delicate under his touch, and pulled Jaemin down on top of him as he laid back on the bed.

Jaemin made a noise of surprise and disconnected their lips briefly to grin down at Jaehyun. “That’s more like it, hyung,” he said, laughing joyously. “Hey, since I have you here, do we need to stop at kissing? Can I…do more?”

“Wow, you’re so sleazy,” Jaehyun joked. “One thing at a time, Na Zae.”

“There you go again, giving me little bits of hope by not turning me down. Tell me yes or tell me no, don’t string me along.”

Jaehyun scoffed with incredulity. He couldn’t get over his shock at just how bold Jaemin could be. That cute little kid who had decided from the beginning that Jaehyun was his favorite hyung had grown up into a real no-nonsense man. But then again, Jaehyun did appreciate the straightforwardness. And knowing that Jaemin wanted to do more with him made Jaehyun’s cheeks turn red, too. 

“It’s a yes, but not now. Just kiss me, dummy.”

Jaemin smiled from ear to ear, and it made Jaehyun’s heart swell. “Sounds good to me,” he said, and made himself comfortable on top of Jaehyun before leaning back in to kiss him once again. And even though Jaemin’s lips were chapped, Jaehyun enjoyed every second of it. So much so that he wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s back and opened his mouth under Jaemin’s, letting his tongue rove across the inside of Jaemin’s upper lip. God, he was so warm there, too. Jaemin tasted like those bitter coffee death concoctions he was hooked on, and Jaehyun could tell that soon, he’d be addicted to that taste, too. 

“Hey Jaemin-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you always sniff me?” Jaehyun laughed into their kiss as he asked. 

“You smell good. Duh.”

“Even when I’m so sweaty I gross _myself_ out?”

“Honestly, you smell even better to me when you’re sweaty. It’s like, pheromones or something. Don’t know, don’t really care. Just wanna keep doing it.”

Jaehyun laughed loudly. It was a deep, hearty sound, and it made Jaemin smile against his mouth. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Oh? Takes one to know one,” Jaemin responded, then shoved his face in Jaehyun’s armpit and took a deep whiff. 

“ _Jaemin_ , oh my god, quit it.”

Jaemin loomed over Jaehyun and raised a single eyebrow. He looked dangerously handsome. “You sure that’s what you want?”

Jaehyun gulped under the weight of Jaemin’s gaze. He was overcome by an urge to make Jaemin happy, to do anything Jaemin asked for. “Uh, no. It’s okay. You can…do whatever you want.”

“Sexy,” Jaemin said, and they both burst out laughing.

“So weird. Get back down here,” Jaehyun said with a roll of his eyes, and Jaemin dove back in for more kissing. It was dirtier this time, their tongues fully engaged in the action. Jaehyun’s hands roved all over Jaemin’s back, making his shirt ride up. The first touch of Jaehyun’s fingers to Jaemin’s bare skin had Jaemin shuddering over him, releasing open-mouthed pants onto Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Keep doing that, please,” Jaemin said.

Jaehyun obliged willingly. If Jaemin had been warm through layers of clothes, his bare skin was a low-burning flame. Jaehyun let his fingers dance over every inch, tracing the knobs of his spine, digging into the flesh of his sides. 

Eventually, Jaehyun tired of being on his back for so long and they both got on their sides to face each other. Jaemin got his own hand underneath Jaehyun’s shirt and stroked up and down Jaehyun’s spine in slow, deliberate movements. The heat felt incredible. Before Jaehyun knew it, Jaemin had him moaning softly into his mouth.

“Hyung, I…”

“We should probably stop soon,” they said at the same time. “Oh, sorry Jaemin, I interrupted. What did you want to say?”

Jaemin shook his head and smiled. “Was going to say the same thing. Well to be exact, I was going to say if we don’t stop, I’m going to get fully hard and it’ll be uncomfortable to walk out of here.”

Jaehyun laughed and looked down at Jaemin’s crotch. Sure enough, there was the beginnings of a tent in his tight jeans. “Okay, yeah, let’s maybe stop then.”

Jaemin pouted. “When can I come over again?”

“Anytime you want, really.” Jaehyun propped his head up on the palm of his hand and used his other hand to tickle underneath Jaemin’s chin.

“But you’re so busy, hyung.”

“I’m sure we’ll find time.”

Jaemin smiled, closed his eyes and cuddled into Jaehyun’s chest, inhaling deeply. “My handsome hyung. Mm. I like you so much.”

They grew quiet then, the way they both liked to be sometimes. Jaehyun calmly carded his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, ignoring the way he was messing up its styling. They stayed like that for some time.

Not long after, Jaehyun heard the telltale signs of Jungwoo’s impending return to the bedroom. Reluctantly, he pulled Jaemin off of him. With a final peck and a firm pat to Jaehyun’s ass, Jaemin waltzed off, glowing with mischievous happiness. Jaehyun hurriedly fixed his bedhead and smoothed his rumpled clothes, then greeted Jungwoo when he came in for the night. 

“Oh, I don’t think Jaemin’s come to visit us before, has he? What was he doing here?” Jungwoo asked.

“We, uh, talked about some stuff,” Jaehyun mumbled. “Needed to sort something out.”

“Uh-huh. Okay, well, good night.”

They started to get ready for bed. When Jaehyun padded over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he saw his lips were red and swollen from all the kissing. The sight made him balk, but the shock soon gave way to anticipation as Jaehyun realized he was now really, _really_ looking forward to his next dance practice. He couldn’t wait to have Jaemin clinging to him for hours again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Missed you, hyung.”
> 
> Jaehyun smiled into their kiss. His hands wandered under Jaemin’s hoodie, gradually hiking it up where he stroked along Jaemin’s sides. “You saw me every day.”
> 
> “Missed this,” Jaemin specified, and squeezed Jaehyun’s hip tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't get these two out of my head lol. here's a pwp sequel to the first chapter! hope you enjoy :)

_“Hey, since I have you here, do we need to stop at kissing? Can I…do more?”_

_“Wow, you’re so sleazy,” Jaehyun joked. “One thing at a time, Na Zae.”_

_“There you go again, giving me little bits of hope by not turning me down. Tell me yes or tell me no, don’t string me along.”_

_Jaehyun’s cheeks turned red, matching his ears, which had been blushing nonstop for the last ten minutes or so. “It’s a yes, but not now. Just kiss me, dummy.”_

Since then, Jaemin had been as clingy as ever with Jaehyun. He stuck to him during every break of every one of their unit practices. The only difference now was that he could tell Jaehyun actually enjoyed it. He’d stiffen up under Jaemin’s hold, clear his throat and pretend he was unaffected, but then Jaemin would lay a hand on his chest and feel Jaehyun’s elevated heartrate. And best of all, once during a break, when they miraculously happened to be the only two people left in the room as everyone else went out to get lunch, Jaehyun kissed him. It only happened once, because there were just no other times they could be alone. But Jaemin had taken full advantage of the moment, licking his way into Jaehyun’s mouth, pulling him close, letting their sweaty bodies meld together. When they heard people coming back and had to break apart, Jaehyun had whispered low in Jaemin’s ear: _Come over again soon._

Now, a week later, they were set to meet again. As Jaemin rode the elevator up to the tenth floor of the 127 dorm building, he thanked himself for his past boldness. While their text conversation leading up to this meeting hadn’t mentioned anything specific, there was an understanding that they would be picking up where they left off. Jaemin’s stomach fluttered just thinking about it.

-

“Hey, come in,” Jaehyun said. He wore black sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. “Good to see you.”

Jaemin entered Jaehyun’s room and took off his mask. “Yeah, you too. How’s drama filming?”

“Good, good. So, um. Do you wanna watch something?”

“Not really, but if you wanted to do that…”

“No, no,” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “That’s alright. Just thought I’d ask.”

Jaemin chuckled. He hadn’t been expecting the awkwardness, though he probably should have. But he remembered that the last time he was here, Jaehyun seemed to appreciate when Jaemin was straightforward about what he wanted. He figured he might as well try that again.

“Hyung, it’s okay. You’re busy, I can’t be away from my own bed for too long or else I run out of battery—we can just get to it.”

“Right. And what is _it_?” Jaehyun looked apprehensive. But at the same time, Jaemin had seen the way his eyes had traced his whole body more than once over the past week. 

Jaemin grinned, showing all his teeth. He got into Jaehyun’s space, noticing the way Jaehyun backed up by a half-step. For a moment, Jaemin held his gaze. Then he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s.

Even though it had only been a few days since the last time it happened, it felt so good to kiss Jaehyun again. To fall into his arms like this, chest to chest, arms winding around each others bodies. Jaehyun’s skin was smooth to the touch, and his lips were softer than Jaemin remembered. The sensation made Jaemin groan into their kiss. Jaehyun’s mouth opened, tongue darting out, and Jaemin could tell that he was eager for this, too. The realization spurred him on, made him more excited, and he pushed harder against Jaehyun’s body until his back was to the wall. His hands were electrifying where they cupped Jaemin’s body—one on his neck, one on his hip. Jaemin responded by gripping Jaehyun’s shoulders. They were hard and muscular under his hands, and he could feel them shifting as Jaehyun’s arms moved to touch Jaemin’s waist. 

“Missed you, hyung.”

Jaehyun smiled into their kiss. His hands wandered under Jaemin’s hoodie, gradually hiking it up where he stroked along Jaemin’s sides. “You saw me every day.”

“Missed _this_ ,” Jaemin specified, and squeezed Jaehyun’s hip tightly. 

“Mm.”

“Does that feel good?” Jaemin asked, repeating the motion, digging his fingers into the flesh of Jaehyun’s sides.

“Yes. Yeah, it feels good.”

Jaemin laughed quietly. He was already enjoying himself so much, it made him dizzy to think about what would come next. Not that they had discussed that yet. Jaemin didn’t really want to talk, he just wanted to see where they would go naturally. He wanted to be surprised and he wanted to keep surprising Jaehyun. 

And Jaehyun was indeed surprised when Jaemin renewed his efforts by licking into Jaehyun’s mouth. This time, it was messier. Jaehyun seemed taken aback by it—by the way Jaemin licked right over his lips, then kissed him with little finesse. But he soon regained his composure and responded eagerly. The hand that had been cupping Jaemin’s face went down to his ass, gently pulling him closer to Jaehyun’s body. Jaemin didn’t know how much closer they could get. But he definitely wanted to find out.

Jaehyun’s tongue traced the inside of his top lip, and the slow, deliberate movement was so starkly different from their messy kisses that Jaemin moaned quietly. “Do that again,” he said, and Jaehyun complied. He did it again and again until Jaemin was satisfied, and Jaemin expressed that satisfaction by crushing their mouths together with bruising force and sliding his tongue along Jaehyun’s in equally purposeful strokes. 

“C’mon, bed.” Jaehyun tugged Jaemin with a hand bunched in the fabric of his hoodie. He used that leverage to shove Jaemin onto the bed, smiling. The contrast of the rough push and the gentle smile made Jaemin shudder with a shock of pleasure.

“Shit,” Jaemin breathed out as Jaehyun took off his shirt. He didn’t make too much of a show of it, but it didn’t matter, because the real show was Jaehyun’s body itself. “Fuck, hyung, I’m getting so turned on right now.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun grinned and ran a hand down his abs casually. With his other hand, he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. “Glad you like it,” he said, and his voice had gone deeper than usual. 

Jaemin grinned. He considered taunting Jaehyun, but figured if anyone deserved to get a shower of compliments, it was him. 

“I mean, I like you no matter what.” Jaemin didn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s turned red at the unabashed confession. “But yeah, your body—wow. Come here, I wanna touch you.”

Jaehyun’s smile grew. His dimples showed, as did his whiskers around his nose that Jaemin had always found so uniquely beautiful. That face, those abs, all of it together on one person. It was such a treat and Jaemin couldn’t believe his luck. Couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he had just _asked_ Jaehyun if they could do more than kiss the last time he was here and Jaehyun had said yes. If he hadn’t said yes so easily, Jaemin had been ready to beg.

When Jaehyun sat on the bed, leaning back with his palms pressed to the mattress behind him, Jaemin beamed. He settled beside him and ran his hands over Jaehyun’s stomach, marveling in the smooth planes of his muscle. He watched how it twitched when his fingers danced lower, going towards the waistband of Jaehyun’s sweats. He took in how Jaehyun’s lips parted, pink and glistening wet from all their kissing, how muted breaths fell out when Jaemin’s hand strayed and brushed his nipple. And of course, he couldn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s pants were showing the beginnings of a tent.

“Hyung, can I…?” Jaemin could hardly find the words, but he knew what he wanted to do. He could see it clear as day.

“What?” Jaehyun’s voice was raspy and deep. It sent shivers down Jaemin’s spine. And it made him ache with the need to touch Jaehyun everywhere. 

Jaemin positioned himself behind Jaehyun, letting his legs frame his and pressing his chest to Jaehyun’s back. He hooked his chin over Jaehyun’s shoulder and continued his ministrations of Jaehyun’s stomach. Inch by inch, Jaemin trailed lower. He listened raptly as Jaehyun’s breaths hitched the lower he touched. 

Eventually, they both lost patience. Almost at the same time, they reached for the waistband of Jaehyun’s sweatpants. They compromised; Jaehyun pulled the fabric off and away from his stomach—he wasn’t wearing underwear beneath—and Jaemin reached his hand down, down. His fingers trailed over soft skin, then coarse trimmed hairs. When Jaemin reached what he was searching for, he shuddered to the sound of Jaehyun’s whimper. As soon as he closed his hand around it, Jaemin inhaled deeply from Jaehyun’s neck again. The onslaught of sensation caused Jaehyun to shake in Jaemin’s hold. 

“Jaemin-ah.”

“Hyung,” Jaemin rumbled. “It’s is so big. Can barely fit my hand around it.” As if to prove his point, Jaemin moved his hand down Jaehyun’s cock in a long, drawn-out stroking motion. “God, it’s so hot.” He shoved at Jaehyun’s pants, pushing them down. Jaehyun aided the process by lifting his hips for a moment and then shoving them down to the middle of his thighs. Jaemin brought his other hand around to grope the flesh of his inner thighs.

Jaehyun was having trouble forming words, it appeared. He kept trying, but his mouth closed around half-formed sounds. Jaemin grinned and kissed his neck. “Don’t worry hyung. I’ll take care of you.”

At that, Jaehyun’s eyes rolled back his head dropped onto Jaemin’s shoulder, like he was surrendering all control. It astonished Jaemin that Jaehyun would fall into this so readily. He must have wanted this for some time; maybe not specifically from Jaemin, but from _someone_. But Jaemin was the one who was here, and he was more than willing to be the person that Jaehyun handed over the reigns of his pleasure to. 

He thumbed at the head of Jaehyun’s cock, gathering slick precum. It was coming out fast. He coated the pads of his fingers in it, and then used the slide to work the underside of the head. It was fascinating to Jaemin, touching a cock other than his own. He had thought that he would be more nervous, but he wasn’t. He only felt excited.

“Shit, Jaemin, that’s really good.”

“You like it?”

“Yes. Keep going.”

Jaemin didn’t hesistate. He swiped Jaehyun’s slit with his thumb again, gathering more wetness, then began stroking up and down in earnest. It really was big. He had been exaggerating when he said that his hand barely fit around it, but not by much. After a few tries, he found a steady rhythm. As he stroked, he nuzzled his face back and forth between Jaehyun’s neck, his jaw, his cheekbone, occasionally leaving kisses. He nipped the skin with his teeth a few times, too, but made sure not to leave marks. They were, after all, in the middle of promotions, not to mention Jaehyun’s drama. 

On one upstroke, Jaemin twisted his wrist randomly, mostly in an effort to provide it some relief. It made Jaehyun’s hips twitch upwards, his cock jerking in Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin stilled in surprise for a moment. Then he understood that Jaehyun had found that motion particularly pleasurable. He grinned against Jaehyun’s ear and did it again. And again.

Jaehyun’s hips wouldn’t stop twitching. “You like it so much, hyung. God, do you know how good you sound right now?”

“Fuh- _fuck_. Jaemin-ah that feels so good.”

Jaemin stroked faster. He pressed his chest more firmly against Jaehyun’s back, like he wanted their bodies to meld together. With how hard Jaehyun was panting, they just might have.

In his grip, Jaehyun’s cock was heavy and hot and hard. Jaemin relished the feeling of a vein along one side, of the nest of hair by the base, of the leaking head. He continued his twisting motion on each stroke. The sounds that Jaehyun kept making were glorious—muted whimpers and moans in that deep, delicate voice. Jaemin’s body responded to the fact that he was making Jaehyun feel good. His own cock filled out, and he rolled his hips. He wasn’t sure if Jaehyun would register the hardness pressing into his lower back, he was so lost in his own pleasure. 

“Hyung, I wanna do everything with you,” Jaemin murmured in Jaehyun’s bright red ear. “Wanna come over again, wanna get my mouth on your cock. Want yours on mine.”

“Hnn— _ahh_ , J-Jaem…” One of Jaehyun’s arms twisted back to cradle Jaemin’s head, press it closer against himself. Jaemin took this as a sign that Jaehyun wanted more filth whispered in his ear. He was only too glad to comply.

“Your cock feels so heavy in my hand, wonder how heavy it would feel on my tongue? I wonder how you _taste_.” As he spoke, Jaemin worked his hand as well as he could. It was getting harder, because he was getting too excited. On one downstroke, Jaemin let his hand travel down past the base of Jaehyun’s cock to his balls. He watched as Jaehyun’s eyes flew open in shock. When Jaemin fondled them, rolling them between his fingers, Jaehyun’s mouth fell open, and he took on an almost puzzled expression. Like he couldn’t quite comprehend the pleasure he was feeling.

“Don’t tell me no one’s ever touched you here?” Jaemin asked. An idea came to him. He let go of Jaehyun’s balls and then, very gently, rubbed at his perineum. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun gasped. “God, oh god.”

“Next time,” Jaemin whispered, urgent. “I’ll play with you there more.”

“Please,” was all Jaehyun could say in response. His hips twitched and stuttered. It was as if he was both trying to press himself harder into Jaemin’s touches and escape his hold all at once. The confusion that played out in Jaehyun’s body was evident on his face, too. Eyes that alternated between flying open and screwing tightly shut. A pink mouth that closed in an effort to keep quiet only to drop and let out uncharacteristically needy whimpers. From where he was positioned behind Jaehyun, chin hooked over Jaehyun’s shoulder, Jaemin could only barely make out those expressions. He felt it a shame that he couldn’t see them fully and made a mental note that the next time they did this, he would be sure to look Jaehyun straight in the eye.

Jaehyun’s breathing grew more ragged. He was close. Deteremined to end on a high note, Jaemin laved his tongue in hot, wet stripes along the side of Jaehyun’s neck all the way up his jaw, onto his cheek. It was filthy, almost possessive. And they both loved it.

“You’re so hot like this,” Jaemin murmured through clenched teeth, right against Jaehyun’s ear. He flicked his tongue out against the shell and grazed Jaehyun’s earlobe with his lips. “My handsome Jaehyun hyung, letting me do whatever I want. Could never have imagined this would happen. Not in my wildest dreams.”

Jaemin stroked roughly. His hips rocked forward, pressing his own hardness to Jaehyun’s lower back. “Do you feel how turned on I am, hyung?”

Then, all of a sudden, Jaehyun gripped Jaemin’s head tighter, and pulled it towards him to catch him in a searing kiss. The angle was awkward, almost painful, but Jaemin didn’t care. He thrust his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun’s own tongue responded in kind. “C-coming,” Jaehyun groaned brokenly, mouth falling wide open.

“That’s it,” Jaemin urged, “come.”

Jaehyun bit down on Jaemin’s lower lip, bordering on painful, and then he was coming. His toes curled against the mattress and hips canted up into Jaemin’s grip as his cock started spurting out ropes of his release. Jaehyun appeared to be struggling to catch his breath. His expression, eyes clenched tight and jaw tense, made it seem like he was almost in pain. 

Jaemin stroked him through his orgasm, even as his hand got soaked in the slick mess. He didn’t mind at all. Jaehyun kept releasing, chest heaving as he did. Jaemin eased the motions of his hand, beginning to slow his strokes.

“No, keep going,” Jaehyun choked out. “Keep going, Jaemin.”

Shocked, Jaemin stilled for a moment. “Hyung?”

Jaehyun, unable to form words, closed his hand around Jaemin’s, which was still on his cock, and guided it up and down.

Jaemin quickly regained his composure and followed Jaehyun’s lead. He fell back into the rhythm that Jaehyun liked: not too slow, a little rough, and with a twisting wrist. It was not too different from how Jaemin liked to touch himself.

But Jaemin had never kept touching himself this way after he had already come. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was painful for Jaehyun. His teeth were clenched and he was breathing hard, releasing desperate, punctuated noises. 

“God, that’s so good, oh, it’s so _good_ ,” Jaehyun said. He was babbling now. And Jaemin was deeply fascinated by it.

Jaehyun’s cock was spent in Jaemin’s grip—it had stopped ejecting release a minute ago. Jaemin dug his fingernail into the slit experimentally, gathering leftover come. Jaehyun groaned loudly. When Jaemin stroked his cock once more, then twice more, Jaehyun finally closed his hand around Jaemin’s forearm in a tight grip. “Okay,” he panted, “that’s enough. Stop now.”

Jaemin obliged. He eased his hand off of Jaehyun’s cock. It was absolutely covered in come. He stared at it for a moment. Jaehyun stared at him staring. Their eyes locked for a split second, and then Jaemin’s come-covered fingers were in Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Jaehyun’s expression went sour for a moment as he registered the taste of his own release, but then when Jaemin started murmuring praises and stroking the tops of his thighs with his free hand, Jaehyun’s face calmed. 

“That’s so gross,” Jaemin said in a very pleased tone. 

Jaehyun chuckled faintly around Jaemin’s fingers. He didn’t seem like he was going to lick them all clean, just focused on coating the three in his mouth with saliva.

“That’s enough,” Jaemin said. His tone was low again. “Open your mouth.”

Jaehyun did so. On his pink tongue was his own release, mixed with spit. 

“You don’t have to swallow it.”

Jaehyun stuck his tongue out. Jaemin raised an eyebrow, then went with his gut and licked over Jaehyun’s messy tongue. The angle was still awkward, but it didn’t really matter. Jaehyun moaned so deeply that Jaemin felt the vibrations where his chest was still pressed up against Jaehyun’s back. They kissed like that until Jaehyun’s tongue was clean.

His neck got sore quickly, so he extricated himself. Jaehyun fell back on the bed. His sweatpants were still halfway down his thighs, and his cock was still covered in his own release. Jaemin spotted some tissues on the bedside table and picked up a few. He sat next to Jaehyun and wiped him down up as best he could. When he was finished, he helped Jaehyun finally take his sweats all the way off. Then Jaehyun pulled his blanket over himself, leaving himself exposed only from the chest upwards.

“I’d ask you to fuck me right now but I actually don’t have lube here. I sort of…always ask the other party to get it when I go over to whatever meeting place we decide on.”

Jaemin couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “That’s okay. Um. Next time?” He looked at Jaehyun from under his long lashes, wondering if he could hear the desperate hope in his voice.

“You still wanna do this again, even though I didn’t make you come?” Jaehyun’s voice had a teasing lilt to it.

“I mean, I can always jerk off. It’s not a big deal.”

Jaehyun huffed out a laugh. “Okay, sure. You have to buy the lube though.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and lay down on his side next to Jaehyun. “Hyung, you do it. How would it look if adorable little Nana was caught buying sex stuff at a convenience store?” He turned on his cutesy voice, and Jaehyun pretended to gag.

“Just bring the one you have in your room.”

Jaemin hit Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Hyung, I share a room with Jisung. I do _not_ keep lube there.”

“Fine. I’ll steal Mark’s.”

“Oh my god. Why does Mark have it? Who is he even sleeping with?”

“I don’t know. Not my business. Ask him yourself.” Jaehyun propped his head up on the palm of his hand, his elbow pressed into his mattress. He gazed down at Jaemin and played with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

“No thanks. I don’t want to know either.”

“Hmm,” Jaehyun hummed. His fingers trailed downwards. “You sure you don’t want me to get you off?”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “I mean. If you’re offering, I’m not going to say no.”

Jaehyun smiled, all mischief, and then flopped back down onto the bed. “Nah, I don’t think I can. You made me come too hard and now I need a nap.”

“Hyung,” Jaemin said, his tone high and offended. “You’re so mean. I can’t believe you’re my favorite.”

Jaehyun laughed loudly. He patted Jaemin’s hip. “Sorry. Next time, okay?”

Jaemin looked down, suddenly feeling shy. He masked the feeling by grumbling in discontent. “Fine. Next time.”

Jaehyun smiled, then caught him in one more kiss. “Good boy. Now get out of here. Jungwoo’s going to be back in like ten minutes.”

Grumbling some more, Jaemin got up and straightened out his clothes. He grabbed his phone and wallet that he had dumped on the desk at some point and made his way to the door. Before he opened it, he looked back. Jaehyun was watching him, eyes dark, pink mouth upturned in a smile that was just large enough to make his dimples appear. Jaemin’s heart pounded in his chest, and he smiled back. 

“Text me when you want to come over again, yeah?” Jaehyun said. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin replied. His mouth was dry at the prospect of yet another one of these meetings. Hookups. Whatever they were called. He just couldn’t wait. He said his goodbyes and walked out the door, already buzzing with anticipation for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please do leave me a kudos and/or a comment letting me know ^_^ ♥ stay safe and well everyone. 
> 
> -sof


End file.
